


Суитон

by Yousuke



Series: НЁХ!КисаИта [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yousuke/pseuds/Yousuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>2013 г.</i>
</p></blockquote>





	Суитон

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Achernar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achernar/gifts).



— Не получается! – Итачи ударил раскрытой ладошкой по воде. Затем ещё раз и ещё. Прикрыл глаза, заставив себя задышать ровнее, успокаиваясь, повторил уже тише: – Не получается...  
Вторая стихия не давалась ему никак. Катон, его собственная чакра, усиленная клановыми способностями – сколько угодно, он уже давно мог создать не уступающий в размерах отцовскому Огненный Шар. Скорость, выносливость, экономный и точный расход запаса чакры... Итачи давалось всё, кроме второй стихии, и это было провалом.  
Можно было подождать хотя бы год, а затем попробовать снова, однако он хотел закончить Академию идеально. Сдать – и продолжить тренировки, добиваясь большего. Чтобы больше никогда... никогда не произошло подобного тем событиям трёхлетней давности. Чтобы его маленький брат никогда не увидел того, что пришлось увидеть самому Итачи.  
Стиснув зубы, он поднялся, вглядываясь в ровную гладь. Старые доски мостков опасно скрипели под ногами – рассохшиеся, шатающиеся. Итачи переступил, ловя равновесие, и глубоко вздохнул, начиная складывать печати.  
— Суитон! Суихачи-но-дзюцу!  
Ну вот же... вот оно... что-то всколыхнулось внутри, готовое выплеснуться... Итачи напрягся, позволяя чакре вырваться наружу из ладоней... однако всё опять ушло в пустоту, в лёгкий дымок отката, во внутренний жар и почему-то резь в глазах. Опять не то.  
На мостки за его спиной плеснуло. Он напрягся, готовый обернуться, но плечи больно сжали ледяные пальцы, холод потёк по телу, замораживая его, причиняя боль, однако успокаивая огонь в центральных тенкецу.  
— Не оборачивайся, – голос того, кто стоял за спиной, был неприятным, каким-то "дребезжащим". – Это плохо кончится, маленький Учиха.  
Итачи попытался сбросить чужие руки, однако пальцы стиснулись сильнее, впиваясь в плоть – полупрозрачные, сероватые. С них стекала вода, от которой уже промокла кофта Итачи, и к этому прибавились бурые потёки от выступившей крови.  
— Что тебе нужно? – поняв, что вырваться не получится, он закаменел, вглядываясь в воду так пристально, что снова заболели глаза.  
За спиной насмешливо фыркнули.  
— Ты ищешь силу, Учиха. Я могу дать её тебе.  
— Что тебе нужно? – холодно повторил Итачи.  
Плата. Он хотел силу, он был готов отдать многое, чтобы получить её, но цена... цена могла оказаться непомерной. Всё, что касалось его самого, было неважно, но его брат... Саске должен был остаться неприкосновенным.  
Ещё один смешок... уха коснулось неожиданно горячее дыхание, болезненно контрастировавшее с мертвенным холодом, исходившим от... существа, державшего его.  
— Твоё тепло. Не сейчас, когда ты вырастешь и станешь сильнее.  
Всего лишь. Итачи медленно опустил ресницы, заставляя себя расслабиться и прочувствовать стекающее по телу онемение, _принять_ его.  
— Согласен.  
Холодные губы прижались к его макушке, затеряв в волосах едва слышный шёпот:  
— Суитон...  
Итачи закричал, выгибаясь, потому что в его тело хлынула ледяная чакра, переполняя его, почти гася клубящийся внутри огонь, замораживая и вырываясь наружу хрусткими снежными хлопьями. Внутренности словно перемешало холодной рукой, перебиравшей их, отбрасывая один орган за другим в поисках сердца. Чужая сила рвалась, требовала выхода, и Итачи, скрипя зубами, сложил печати. Отдачей от плеснувшей из ладоней воды его отбросило на мокрые мостки, позади что-то рассыпалось брызгами, разлилось огромной лужей...  
Вторая стихия подчинилась ему, забрав взамен частичку его души.

***

— Напарник? Этот? – почему-то голос высокого шиноби с огромным мечом за спиной показался Итачи знакомым.  
— Учиха Итачи, – бесстрастно представился он, пытаясь понять, где мог встречаться с этим нукенином Тумана. Какая-то миссия в ранге АНБУ? Раньше? Позже?  
Когда на него глянули холодные акульи глаза, спину продрало морозом. Похоже, настало время расплаты за полученную шесть лет назад силу.  
— Хошигаке Кисаме, – оскалился "напарник". – Ну здравствуй, что ли... Итачи-сан. 

**Author's Note:**

> _2013 г._


End file.
